The present invention generally relates to wireless communication networks, and more particularly relates to detecting cellular connectivity issues based on call detail records.
Maintaining satisfactory cellular connectivity is an important goal for cellular network operators. Network operators generally identify connectivity problems or quality based on field tests during deployment and/or customer complaints during system operation. However, these methods of monitoring cellular connectivity are generally unacceptable for environments, such as urban environments, with challenging physical structures (e.g., large and high-rise buildings). For example, field tests generally cannot provide complete coverage of an urban area since these areas are dense, and the connectivity may vary in different floors of a building. Also, new buildings get constructed and change the signal profile, thereby creating new patterns of call quality degradation. In addition, waiting until customers raise complaints is undesirable since many customers will change providers instead of complaining.